Music And Battles Are My Life
by litoaznsweetz
Summary: Dawn Berlitz has just been accepted into a Pokemon Arts Academy along with her Umbreon, Moonite. She learns to touch inside the beauty of music once again, and meets new people, gaining courage one battle after another.
1. Chapter 1 Arrivals

**Hiii! Candice here! :D**

**Candice: Well, this is my first fanfic, so please, don't hate x)**

**Dawn: Yeah, don't hate, APPRECIATE! XD**

**Candice: Um…Paul. You might wanna get her off her little "sugar-high" moment….**

**Paul: -walks in and drags Dawn out-**

**Leaf: AWW THAT'S SOO CUTEEE x3**

**Candice:…Gary…..get over here**

**Gary: Make me**

**Candice: grabs hammer and begins to smack Gary's head**

**Gary: ok! OK! –grabs leaf away- **

**Candice: Well anyways, enjoy :D**

**Ch. 1 The Arrival of Dawn Berlitz **

**Dawn POV**

I dragged my pink boots along as my eyes wandered everywhere. Moonite, my Umbreon (A/N: I'm changing Dawn's pokemon. Don't ask why. xD) strolled along besides me, holding a very calm face.

"Moonite, see it?" I asked my loyal partner, who shook his head as he hung his head low.

Darn it…I forgot where the Pokemon Arts Academy was…hehe. I guess this was why mom advised me to bring a map. Well, too late now. Moonite and I had been walking for about 45 minutes straight, without being able to see such a large building.

I sighed, as I finally realized that I should of asked someone…I feel stupid now.

"Umbre!" Moonite chimed. I looked at my pokemon confusingly, as he ran towards a girl wearing a pink and white hat that had a pink pokeball on it. A venusaur stood near her. She had a blue dress, and brown hair with matching chocolate eyes.

The girl jumped a little. Way to go, sweetie. We haven't even been in Kanto for an hour and already we scared some people.

"Um, sorry," I gave an apologetic look to the girl, who smiled.

"Naww. You have quite an Umbreon there," She complimented.

"Yup. Moonite is my trusty partner,"

Our conversation went on for a while, until I realized I needed to find the Academy! Arg! Stupid Dawn! Always getting carried away by such things! .

"Ahh! Sorry, but do you know where the Pokemon Arts Academy is? I've been searching everywhere and I couldn't find where it was so…" I trailed off. I gave up talking and just handed her a brochure about the Pokemon Arts Academy.

The girl stared at it for a few seconds then her eyes twinkled and she had a bright smile on.

"Ah, are you Dawn Berlitz from Sinnoh?" The girl asked anxiously. How did she know me? I don't remember mentioning my name to her…Oh, she better not be a stalker…like Lucas. I nodded meekly.

"HI! I'm Leaf Green! I'm a senior at the Pokemon Arts Academy! I was told by Professor Oak to wait for you here. You must be that new student that the bastard Gary kept on talking about!" Leaf's eyes went a little dark when she said bastard. Her hand clenched tightly, as her body shook in anger.

Yup, I was definitely missing something.

"Um, yeah," I said laughing. One moment she's all elegant, then the second she goes hyper, then mad. Ah, this girl and I were gonna get along fine. (A/N: Dawn may be OOC, as well as the other characters…again, please don't hate _)

"Well, LETS GOOOOOOOOO!" Leaf shouted, as she grabbed my hand, and ran off. Her Venusaur followed after her trainer, and Moonite sprinted after me in alarm. I was pretty darn scared too.

After what seemed like 5 terrifying minutes of running and almost getting crushed by multiple trucks, we were there.

Pokemon Arts Academy.

The building was definitely over 200 feet tall, and really wide. There were elegant gates that opened once Leaf swiped a small golden card.

"This is our pass to get in. But no one is usually suppose to leave the Academy, unless asked by _the_ Professor Oak himself," Leaf explained. I nodded, as I soon remembered that I had my guitar on my back. That's probably why every time I ran felt heavy. I thought I gained 10 pounds for a moment there D:

We entered the gates and walk inside. I felt a blast of cool air tickling my legs.

"Come on, Professor Oak was waiting for you," Leaf tugged at my arm quickly. Boy, was this girl a little on the hasty side.

We took the elevator up to the 20th floor, and went inside this strange room. It has pokemon photos and well, a lot of things.

Sitting on a recliner chair was an old man wearing a lad white coat.

"Professor, I brought the new student. Can I have my cookie now?" Leaf shouted joyfully.

"Good job Leaf! I'll give you a cookie later. We needa speak business right now," Oak looked at me.

"So you're the Dawn Berlitz my grandson has been talking about. Pleasure to meet you," He stuck his hand out. I gratefully took his hand.

"Y-you…..make pokemon poetry right?" I asked, my eyes twinkling.

Leaf nodded excitedly.

"He made one about pokemon cookies!" Leaf giggled, as she jumped around. I saw venusaur sweat drop.

"Yes, I do, Dawn. Now tell me, You're here from Sinnoh?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ah, nice. We have some other student from Sinnoh, correct Leaf?"

Leaf nodded. "Paul Shinji and Zoey Nozomi, Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Leaf rolled her r's.

"I see. Now, Dawn. Why have you come to Pokemon Arts Academy? Dance? Co-ordinating?" Professor Oak placed his hands together.

"Um, no (A/N: I know..im sorry. But Dawns a trainer here :D) I'm here for music and battling." I said nervously. Obviously he'd ask that. Cause I'm a girl XD

"Music and battling? That's a certainly a…strange combination."

"How so?" I stared at him. Hasn't he ever seen those hippies playing guitar and battling random people on the streets? I mean, I have. Not that I'm a hippie….but…you know what I mean.

Professor Oak laughed.

"I'm just talking to myself. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing, nothing…nothingggggggggggggg," Leaf bobbed her hand in random directions.

"Leaf, will you please bring Dawn to her room to unpack things? She appears to be in the same room as you," Oak ordered the 17 year old girl. Leaf nodded as she grabbed my belongings and ran off.

"Leaf! Wait!" I shouted, as I ran after her.

"Moonite, let's go!" I shouted as I tried to keep up with the hyper girl.

**Leaf POV**

Boy, was this exciting! There's a new student, and her names Dawn! Isn't she so cute? She has midnight blue hair, and blue eyes to die for! She's gonna be like, my new best friend. So far, she's the nicest person here. Normally, people would judge me because I'm super hyper. Dawns so nice, and she hasn't :D

She's also got this adorable little Umbreon she calls Moonite! Cute right? I know, I sound like a Pedophile, but I'm not! I'm one year older than her, so no pedo haha. She takes music classes, like me! I wonder what she does. I sing.

I'm so happy. Another roommate! Very excited! Maybe then we could have like little sleepovers where we kill each other until one dies with a pillow? Maybe venusaur would like to join. Then we could eat cookies and rule the world! Meheheheh

**Normal POV**

Dawn had already unpacked her belongings and had begun classes. She was in Candice's (A/N SAME NAME AS MEEE! But this is gym leader Candice….well except in this fanfic she's a teacher :3) class.

"Now everyone, this is a new student here for battling. Please, introduce yourself Dawn," Candice said smiling, then suddenly covering her mouth.

"Oops….now introduce yourself…by yourself…hehe," Candice scratched the back of her head. Dawn nodded nervously.

"H-hi. My name's Dawn Berlitz…and I'm from Sinnoh," She said lowering my head, "this is my partner pokemon, Moonite." Dawn smiled down at the dark era pokemon, who cuddled against my ankles.

Dawn felt many pairs of eyes on me, and felt her face become red. As the blood rushed to her face, Candice clapped her hands.

"Now, I wanna see how you battle. Is anyone willing to battle Ms. Berlitz?" Candice looked around.

Suddenly, a hand raised. The hand belonged to a raven-haired boy, who looked anticipated to battle.

"OK Ash! I like your spirit! Let's go outside and begin the battle. And, we're only using 3 pokemon, because it's Dawn's first time here."

Dawn followed everyone as they headed outside. A pretty girl with fiery red-orange hair walked up beside her, and poked her.

"Hey Dawn," The girl greeted. Dawn smiled at her, as she replied to the greeting.

"Hi," Dawn mumbled out.

"So, are you really strong?" the girl asked.

Dawn merely shrugged.

"Um, haha. Not really,"

The girl raised a brow.

"Are you sure? Candice usually doesn't make a new trainer challenge unless she's certain of their power,"

"Haha…well honestly, I'm not really good. My pokemon are really loyal and trusting though," Dawn defended her pokemon :D

The girl looked at Moonite.

"I can tell. By the way, I'm Misty, and the person your challenging is Ash. He's a dolt, but he's really strong," Misty smiled to herself.

Dawn giggled.

"Do you like him?" Dawn made a teasing face.

Misty's face went beet red, as she nervously shook her head.

"N-N-no….That's not it," Misty denied.

"Haha, ok then Misty," Dawn laughed.

Once all the trainer students were outside, the battle began.

"Be prepared, Dawn. Cause I'm coming at 'cha!" Ash yelled across the field.

Cliffie :D I hope you guys enjoyed this, and yea yea, I needa fix some writing here xD but this is my first time! please review if possible! BYEEE

-litoaznsweetz


	2. Chapter 2 Battle :D

**Candice: Hehe, hello everyone :D I'm back!**

**Paul: Drag….**

**Candice: -whips hammer around- what was that?**

**Paul: Nothing**

**Dawn: Hehee, Paulie's scared XD**

**Candice: Dawn, your drunk. "Paulie," bring Dawn to her room.**

**Paul shakes head.**

**Candice: - walk dangerously close, hammer tight in hand- what was that?**

**Paul picks Dawn up bridal style and runs**

**Candice: Heh, thought so :3**

**Leaf: CANDICE DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Candice: -huddles in a corner- yeah yeah…rub it in…..but –eyes twinkles- I **_**will**_** have OC's :D**

**Leaf: ENJOY! COOKIE TIMEEEE**

_It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end_

**Chapter 2: Battles**

**Dawn POV**

"Be prepared, Dawn. Cause I'm coming at 'cha!" Ash yelled across the field to me.

Ash took out a pokeball, and a staraptor flew out.

I smiled a little. Battles were always one of my favorites. I grabbed a pokeball from my pink line bag. It grew larger, and as soon as I pressed the middle button, a red flash came out. My small little Cyndaquil scattered out.

"Ready Terry?" asked him, and he nodded in response, happy to finally be out of the pokeball.

Candice smiled.

_Ok Dawn, lets see how you're gonna fight one of our best trainers. _Candice thought. ( A/N as you can tell, this is not her POV…but you know what I mean….xD)

"Ok, Staraptor, use aerial ace!" Ash commanded as Staraptor cried in response, soaring up into the air, and disappearing in the sun.

"Terry, dig," I said, and as soon as I said that, Terry began to bury his way inside the dirt.

Seconds later, Staraptor flew down, and Terry was nowhere in sight.

"Staraptor, be careful. Terry might come out any moment!" Ash warned his pokemon. Staraptor nodded.

"Use gust inside the hole!" Ash added. Just as Staraptor was about to dive in, a small red figure popped out of the ground and tackled the bird pokemon.

"Star!" Staraptor cried, but soon got back together, and was waiting for commands from his trainer.

"Staraptor use Peck!" Ash shouted, and Staraptor's beak glowed, as he shot towards Terry.

"Terry, dodge it, then use smokescreen," I told my pokemon. He swiftly moved aside from the attack smoothly, and opened his mouth, and soon black smoke filled the field.

"I can't see anything!" A girl named Veronica shouted.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can't…it's called smokescreen for a reason," Misty explained to the trainer.

"Staraptor, concentrate!" I heard Ash say.

"Terry, quick attack and then crunch!"

I saw Terry speed through the darkness and I heard Staraptor yelp, as he flew out of the smoke, and looked a little weak.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Ash smiled.

_Haha, I knew that move. I remembered Gary using it once._

I watched as Staraptor flew high in the air, and was cloacked from fire, water, and thunder and lightning. He headed towards Terry.

Terry didn't even have to look at me for commands. He knew what to do.

He did a quick attack, towards Staraptor.

I heard some people calling me and Terry insane and crazy. Who cares? This was a Pokemon Arts Academy. Might as well run wild.

As both pokemon got closer, Terry's body was surrounded by a blaring fire, and soon the 2 pokemon collided.

There was a loud explosion sound, and I heard other trainers gasp as their eyes widened at the battle. They eyes looked anticipated to know which pokemon got knocked out.

As soon as the fog cleared out, everyone gasped.

"You go, Terry, I knew you could do it!" My fist pumped in the air.

On the field, standing tiredly, was Terry. Staraptor had fainted.

Ash called in Staraptor and praised him.

"Good job, Staraptor. Now take a long rest." Ash returned Staraptor inside his pokeball.

I picked Terry up and hugged him gently, avoiding hurting him.

"You did great! Now rest, Terry." I said.

I glanced over at Ash.

"Staraptor's really strong!" I shouted. Ash smiled brightly at me before tossing out another pokeball. A Grotle appeared, determined to win for his trainer.

"Rui, come on out!" I tossed my pokeball in the air, and a Leafeon came out.

"Wow. An Umbreon _and_ a Leafeon?" I heard Misty say in astonishment.

**~Somewhere inside the Academy~  
"**Leaf, who is that?" Asked a boy with grass colored hair. He pointed at a beautiful girl with midnight hair and dazzling ocean eyes.

Leaf chuckled.

"That's Dawn Berlitz. She's the new student," Leaf said between giggle fits. She was eating sugar cookies, and was hyper for a while.

"Dawn…Berlitz…wait. Dawn?" mumbled the voice.

"That's her name and pokemon battles are her…umm….COOKIES!" Leaf hollered loud enough so that her voice echoed the long halls.

The grass haired boy stared at Dawn in disbelief. He glanced through the window once more, then ran off.

"Aww, Drew gone?" Leaf asked. Then she shrugged.

"Come on, Venus, let's go to cooking class," Leaf shouted gleefully, as the Venusaur happily walked away with her master.

**~Some Random Class in Academy~**

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl? I hear she's battling Ash right this moment!" whispered a voice.

"Yeah, I heard she's a total hottie," another guy replied back.

"Can you two go your girly gossip somewhere else?" Demanded a cold voice. Between the two boys was another boy, who had plum colored hair, and a purple and black jacket. His Torterra stood next to him loyally. (A/N: Guess who that is! _)

Both boys flinched and turned away.

They knew not to dare annoy him. That boy. His name? Paul Shinji (A/N: WOOHOO! PAULIE IS FINALLY HEREE!)

He was the strongest trainer in Pokemon Arts Academy, and was the smartest one in all the classes he took. He had many admirers, but like he gave a crap about them (A/N: Excuse me for language xD but I'm trying to show Paul's bad boy side!)

"That new girl, Dusk or something. I _hate _her!" Shouted a paranoid voice. Paul closed his eyes, as his forehead creased with annoyance. The voice belonged to a girl names Jaclyn. She sauntered over to Paul's desk and inched near him.

"Paulie, did you hear about the new girl?" she asked

Paul glared at her.

"Go away," He demanded, but Jaclyn continued.

"I can't believe she's owning Ash Ketchum right this moment. I mean, He's second strongest. I bet that new girl would've lost to you, cause you're so strong," Jaclyn cooed.

Paul stood up, and walk out of the classroom.

**~~Back to Dawn~~~**

**Norman POV**

The second pokemon battle ended, for Leafeon and Dawn had won, but barely. Grass types battling against each other wasn't exactly a good battle skill.

Both trainers had called in both of their pokemon, and the last battle was to begin.

Both trainers had also called out their last pokemon, which was also their very first. (A/N: If you're confused, all I really mean is that the last pokemon is the first pokemon both Dawn and Ash got before their journeys XD)

"Pikachu, c'mon! Let's win this!" Ash shouted, as his Pikachu hopped off his shoulders and onto the field.

"Moonite, we can do this. It's been a while," Dawn encouraged her pokemon. Moonite nodded and sprinted towards the battle.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu shot out a big ball of thunder. It sizzled in the air, and flung towards Moonite.

"Moonite, smokescreen!" Dawn shouted, and soon Moonite breathed out a wad of smoke.

"We aren't gonna let this happen again! Pikachu! Use quick attack to get to Moonite before he attacks!" Ash commanded.

"Moonite, Bite," Dawn said.

Both pokemon lunged at each other, and both flew back a little.

The smokescreen was now in effect. (A/N: Please don't ask why it had effect now xD idk why)

"Moonite, Sleep Talk," Dawn ordered the Umbreon.

"Umbre, Umbre," Moonite whispered to the nervous Pikachu

Soon after, Pikachu fell asleep.

"No! Pikachu! Wake up!" Ash shouted through the smoke.

Dawn smiled.

"Dream Eater," She whispered. Misty and the rest of the trainers stared at Dawn in shock.

_This girl may just be my A student for battle, _Candice though, smiling.

_Impossible… _Misty thought.

_What the hell? _Veronica thought.

Suddenly, the whole field cleared out of smoke, but then everything was dark. Only Moonite could be seen. His eyes were closed, and his rings on his body glowed a bright vivid yellow.

"Umbre!" Umbreon cried out, as his eyes opened. His eyes were glowing a bright red. As soon as Moonite's eyes opened, Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu! How is that possible? We just started the battle!" Ash shouted.

"The battle has ended. The victors are Dawn Berlitz and her pokemon!" Candice announced, her arms spread out.

Dawn hugged Moonite, and Ash picked up Pikachu

"You did well buddy. Let's bring you to the pokemon center and have Nurse Joy look at you," Ash cuddled his Pikachu, who nodded meekly.

"Pika…"

Ash walked up the Dawn

"You're really strong. Let's battle again sometime!" Ash chirped brightly.

Dawn nodded, and Moonite beamed.

He loved battles. And he loved it even more to know that his trainer was now back into battling.

"Hn. She wasn't really strong," A monotone voice said.

Ash, Dawn, and Moonite looked at a figure before them. Moonite snarled as he lunged towards Paul.

"Moonite!" Dawn shouted, alarmed.

"As expected of a weak pokemon. Pathetic," The voice continued.

"Hey, Paul. Don't get mean," Ash defended.

Dawn glared at Paul.

"Suck it," she said, as she scooped up Moonite, and walked away, Ash trailing behind her.

**LOL, sorry for making Dawn say that xD I just had to. Even though I love Paul, he's being a total ass in this fanfic.**

**Well, sadly no one has reviewed for my last chapter….but I'm still continuing on! :D**

**I hope people can review and things like that, so I can get more inspired to write more of MABAML **** Music and Battle are My Life.**

**Have a nice Day!  
~~Candice Kairi Chun :D**


	3. Chapter 3 MACHETES

**Candice: So..haha xD I finally got some reviews, and those really made my day, so thank you Dawnshadow1228 and Inscriptum for being the first 2 reviewers **

**Leaf: You go girl! –hold up cookies and milk-**

**Candice: thank yous, -bows- xDDD**

**Paul: Gay…**

**Dawn: Don't be mean!**

**Candice: Yeah, Paul! Don't hate! I'm gonna make you embarrassed or make you look stupid in this chapter then if you continue! **

**Dawn: You should**

**May: Serves that asshole right!**

**Dawn and Candice: Right on! **

**Drew: Um, ok…litoaznsweetz, A.K.A Candice Kairi Chun does NOT own pokemon.**

**Candice, Dawn, May, and Leaf: Sadly…xDDDD**

**~~Enjoy~~~~**

_She wonders why,_

_Does anyone,_

_Ever hear her when she cries?_

**Chapter 3: Talent Show**

Normal POV

Dawn stretched her arms, and sat up from her pink bed. Her eyes wandered around to her surroundings, and a blank look appeared on her face. She tilted her head (A/N: Isn't it so cute when people do that? The head tilt? XD)

"Dawwwwwwwwn!" Leaf shouted, as she ran out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, Dawn had remembered. She had finally made it to Kanto, where she got accepted to the Pokemon Arts Academy.

Yesterday….she had a battle, a strange meeting of Leaf, and cookies for dinner, which she passed on.

"Hi Leaf…why are you up so early?" Dawn asked questioningly.

Leaf's eyes widened.

"'?" Leaf shouted. Dawn flinched a little, before shaking her head.

"Well, allow me to explain," Leaf said in a sweet tone.

Dawn stared on, and Moonite had woken. He was on Dawn's bed, but now he was on the floor, cuddling against Dawn.

"Well, today's assembly, and today…that fag, Gary my-name-means-im-a-bastard Oak is coming today, and he's Professor Oak's grandson. He came here to learn about battling skills and stuff like that. But who cares about him? Well, since today's assembly, we're also announcing you as the new student, and no classes today~~~" Leaf said, overjoyed at the last sentence.

Dawn noticed that Leaf was tugging hard at her hair when she said Gary's name.

"Oh, Gary?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yeah…the bastard….you know him?" Leaf's eyebrows arched up.

Dawn nodded.

"WHAT! Did that bastard rape you?" Leaf shrieked. Dawn giggled, while shaking her head.

(A/N: I'm sorry for Leaf's disturbing language. But you know, their usual hate for each other in most fanfics are so cute, and I like it ^_^ Don't you guys agree?)

"No, he's my childhood friend before he left to become a pokemon trainer," Dawn said.

Leaf stared in shock.

"You mean, he….had…._friends_ when he was young? I mean, he doesn't have friends now….cause, he's a loser," Leaf said bluntly.

Dawn laughed lightly.

"Well, eh. Let's go to assembly now. Let's get readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Leaf shouted, as she sprinted to her closet.

**Dawn POV**

I followed behind Leaf closely. All these people were scaring me. They kept on staring at me, especially those creepy guys…

Moonite stood next to me protectively, and instantly I felt better.

After Professor Oak made announcements about daily schedules, he called me up.

Leaf hugged me a little, and gave me a…..cookie? And I walked with Moonite.

"Let us all welcome our new student, Dawn Berlitz, from Sinnoh," Professor Oak said loudly through the microphone.

I heard claps here and there, and Moonite stared at me, getting a little embarrassed.

I suddenly remembered I brought my guitar along with me, to see if there was a music hall (which I was sure there was)

"Can I…" I trailed off, embarrassed for asking. I haven't opened my case since yesterday, and it was driving me nuts. My guitar wanted to come out too, im sure XD

Professor Oak nodded in response. Smart guy.

I pulled out my guitar, and began to make light strums

The other trainers, musicians, dancers, singers, breeders, coordinators and more stared at me in curiosity. I saw Misty and Ash, and gave them a little wave.

My eyes closed, as I had finally gotten out my guitar, and I placed my lips towards the mic, which a teacher had placed for me.

I felt the whole room silence. I felt alone, with just Moonite and I.

I felt…almost…free.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I strummed on my guitar more lighter, and my voice felt like it could control itself. My voice carried on.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

My voice trembled a little in between, but I kept it under control, and my voice felt a little stronger. Really strong. My notes got a little louder one note after another after I did a crescendo. __

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  


**Paul's POV**

When will this girl be quiet? She's so troublesome. Her second day, I'm assuming, here and she's already making a big entrance. Where does she think this is? This is assembly, in an Arts Academy.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
_

Her voice won't shush. But I swear, she sounds very familiar. I don't remember who she is yet, but I'll figure out who she is…cause I'm gay (A/N: No…Paul's not really gay. But I said since I was mad at him, he would say something extremely stupid, or something he would NEVER EVER say. So…HA! Suck it up, Paulie :P Even though you're one of my favorite characters, a promise is a promise)

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Finally, she's done. Her voice is so annoying. Her name, oh what the hell. I forgot. Troublesome girl.

A/N: Well I kinda don't want to make Gary's entrance because everyone knows he's gonna walk in and his fan girls are gonna scream and seconds later you see Leaf carrying a machete gun and just dying to shoot him, even though she loves him . But since I love everyone on fanfic, (except the pervs, of course XD) I'll try to make a scene like that xDDDD

"Hey," said a cool voice.

Everyone whipped around to where the voice was heard, and all the girls (expect Dawn, Leaf, and a few others like Misty and other characters xDDD *hint hint*) screamed as they ran over to the figure.

"Gary, just in time!" professor Oak smiled at his grandson, who was too busy flirting with his "fan girls" to hear his grandpa.

Dawn sweatdropped. Who knew Gary turned from a sweet boy…to this? xD

"That….jerk!" Dawn heard a voice shake in anger. She looked at leaf, who had whipped out a machete gun loaded with bullets in her hand. She had grenades in the other hand, and she suddenly had combat boots on. It was magic (A/N: Try to picture Leaf in clothing like that xD I can)

Dawn took a step back, as did the other characters that didn't run after Gary.

Leaf took a step up from her seat, and marched over to Gary. Dawn suddered a little, as she ran after the murderous Leaf.

"Hey, Leaf! Wai-" Dawn got cut off. Leaf grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her towards Gary and his group as well.

"Yo! Heartless freak!" Leaf shouted (A/N: yeah…Leaf appears to be OOC….haha xD I just love an evil Leaf though.

Gary continued chatting with his fan girls until Leaf tasered some of the girls.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO COME!" Leaf demanded. Dawn sweatdropped.

Gary looked at Leaf, and ignored her.

Leaf slapped his shoulder.

Gary stared back at Leaf before smiling.

"Aw, you miss me already Leafy?" He asked. Leaf's forehead twitched.

"NO WAY HIM HELL BUD!" Leaf stuck the machete gun in front of his face, then hesitated. She smirked, as she held it lower, in between his legs.

"Like, Hey! Who, like, the hell, do you like, think you are? Don't touch Gary like that, like, that's so, like rude!" A girl named Jessica shouted, as she snarled at Leaf.

"Excuse me skank? You better not tell me what to d-" Dawn clamped a hand over Leaf's mouth.

"Leaf!" Dawn shouted in a whispered tone as she dragged a struggling Leaf away from the crowd.

Gary stared after the two girls.

_Dawn? _He thought.

The assembly had ended (obviously), and everyone had went back to their dorms, or had went to their rooms (like dance rooms, music rooms, art rooms, breeding rooms, battling rooms, etc.)

It was 10:34 A.M and Dawn had arrived to the cafeteria room. Leaf had gone to train in a battling room.

_Hungry _Dawn thought, and Moonite followed after her. She got pokemon food for him and she got herself some fries.

A/N: Yes, that was her lunch xD

"Hii, can I sit here?" asked a bubbly voice. Dawn looked up. In front of her she saw a pretty girl with blue cerulean eyes and brown pigtails that matched nicely with a scarlet and green bandana. She smiled down at Dawn. Dawn smiled back, and nodded.

The girl introduced herself as May Maple, and she came here for dancing and co-ordinating. Dawn's eyes widened at the amount of food.

May had 3 large French fries, 2 cheeseburgers, 3 hamburgers (A/N: Honestly…I can't really tell the difference between both burgers. They both have cheese, and beef….) one large coke, and she had a large pudding. (A/N: I find a hungry May one of the _best_ characters existed, except….I think Dawn's better xD)

"Don't mind me eating," May waved her hands in the air.

Dawn giggled.

"Naw, I love food too," Dawn laughed. Both girls chimed in laughter.

Moonite nibbled on his food for a while before looking at May, and going up to examine the new character.

May gasped.

"No way! An Umbreon! I have a Glaceon!" May shouted in astonishment.

Soon, both girls were engaged in a conversation about the eevee evolutions.

"Hey, May!" Shouted a voice.

**Candice: Yesh, another cliffie, sad to say xD**

**Dawn: I wonder who it is :3**

**May: Better no be-**

**Leaf: THAT BASTARD GARY! **

**May:-sweatdrops- Um, no Leaf. That g-**

**Dawn: Hey! –scrolls up- You did make Paul say something in here!**

**Candice: Why, yes I did –cackles evilly-**

**May: BWAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Paul: -walks in- Not funny.**

**Candice: Suck it up Paul xD**

**Well, this chapter was mainly OldRivalShiping and maybe hint of Ikarishipping, sadly not enough**

**Paul: Who cares?**

**Candice: You're just mad cause I made you say something so true about yourself that you'll never admit.**

**Dawn: Ohhh she got you there Paul!**

**May and Leaf: -chants- SUCKA! SUCKA! SUCKA!**

**Candice: Anyways, please,**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW**

**Thanks **


End file.
